pixartoystoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Potato Head
Mr. Potato Head (often referred to as simply Potato Head) is a moody Mr. Potato Head doll by Playskool. He is outspoken, sarcastic and jealous. A potato-shaped toy, his patented design allows him to separate his detachable parts from his body by removing them from the holes on his body. He also has a compartment on his lower back to store extra appendages. For unknown reasons, he is the only toy shown to be capable of retaining control over his parts even if they are several centimeters/inches away from his main body. For example, he could see even if his detachable eyes are removed, as well as being able to move his hands if they were detached. In Toy Story, after Buzz is knocked out of the window, Mr. Potato Head is quick to accuse Woody of being a jealous "toy-killer," thinking that Woody might do the same to him if Andy plays with him more often, and leads a mutiny with the other toys. He continues to admit Woody's guilt in the window incident, especially when he learns about Woody's disappearance. Later, Woody throws a string of Christmas lights from Sid's house to Andy's house; Slinky catches it, but Mr. Potato Head snatches it away and calls Woody a liar. Woody then tries to convince the toys to let him get back by pretending that Buzz is with him, but Mr. Potato Head remains suspicious of what Woody is actually doing. When Woody blows away the cover by exposing Buzz's severed arm, making Rex barf in the process, Mr. Potato Head labels him a "murdering dog" as the toys back away from the window, leaving Woody depressed and stranded in Sid's house. During the move to Andy's new house, after Woody tosses RC onto the street to rescue Buzz, Mr. Potato Head orders the other toys to "toss him overboard;" however, when Bo Peep reveals that "Woody was telling the truth," Mr. Potato Head becomes horrified with guilt at what he had done and attempts to compensates by holding onto Slinky's tail so Slinky could help Woody, Buzz, and RC back into the truck. However, R.C.'s batteries begin to deplete, causing Slinky to be stretched to the breaking point. When Slinky loses his grip on Woody, he springs back into the van, crashing into Potato Head and the surrounding toys. As the toys grief over their failure, Lenny alerts them Woody and Buzz are approaching the truck fast, making everyone ecstatic and relieved. Before soaring through the sky, Woody tosses R.C. back into the truck, and into Potato Head, sending his parts flying throughout the truck. At the end of the film, he is surprised to hear Molly receiving Mrs. Potato Head for her Christmas present. Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, after Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn steals Woody, he is shown in a much more positive light by going on a mission with Buzz, Hamm, Rex, and Slinky to rescue Woody. At nightfall, the toys requested to rest for the night. Buzz is disgusted by this and reprimands them. He reminded the group that regardless of any situation, Woody has never given up, such as when he saved Buzz from being blown up by Sid or when Potato Head had Woody thrown out of the back of the moving van, causing Potato Head to have a moment of shame. Mr. Potato Head is shown to still be very ashamed and guilt-ridden of what he'd done to Woody, even though he and Woody have already made amends. When the toys cross the street to Al's Toy Barn, they cause a semi to jackknife, and the chains restraining a pipe on the semi break, freeing the pipe, which rolls down the street, during which Mr. Potato Head gets one of his feet stuck in a chewing gum and has to pull his foot off the gum before the pipe can squish him. After the toys break into Al's room, Mr. Potato Head attempts to frighten Jessie by reaching into his back compartment for his angry eyes, but attaches his spare pare of shoes by mistake (especially after Mrs. Potato Head gives him his shoes and his angry eyes). When the toys leave the apartment after Al leaves with Woody, Mr. Potato Head throws his hat like a frisbee to jam the closing doors, letting the toys pass through. Outside, he is the first to spot an idling Pizza Planet delivery truck nearby. While the toys chase Al in the truck, Mr. Potato Head saves three alien toys from flying out the window (so that Mrs. Potato Head can adopt them later when he gets home to Mrs. Potato Head). He initially feels annoyed when the aliens repeatedly express their gratefulness towards him, but after the toys return home, he reluctantly gives in to his wife's decision to adopt the aliens as their children. Background Info The audio commentary on the Toy Story 10th anniversary DVD jokes that he is an Irish-Catholic. He is seen as an Interactive Audio-Animatronic at Toy Story Midway Mania!. He is voiced by Don Rickles. Mr. Potato Head is a playable character in the Toy Story Racer Video Game. Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story Characters